Las apariencias engañan
by Inazumasonic
Summary: Algunas personas se ganan tu confianza solo para traicionarte después. Mark esta a punto de descubrir que las apariencias engañan.


**Siempre observo las cosas que suceden a mi alrededor, aunque la mayoría de la gente piensa que soy muy ingenua y que no me doy cuenta de nada, se equivocan; si me doy cuenta.**

**Alguna veces me pongo a reflexionar, hace poco reflexione sobre un tema que me gustaría contar y se me ocurrió transmitirlo a través de mi personaje favorito de Inazuma Eleven: Mark Evans (Endo Mamoru)**

**Espero que sea de su agrado ^^**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen.**

_**LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN...**_

Estaba en el suelo desplomado, intentaba levantarse pero el peso del dolor que sentía en esos momentos caía sobre su cuerpo y hacia que no pudiera mover ni un solo musculo. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, abrirlos era como si miles de agujas se clavaran directamente sobre ellos. Una vez los abrió por completo observo a su alrededor; todo parecía transcurrir a cámara lenta, quizás el dolor hacía que sus ojos lo vieran todo así. Miro todo lo que le rodeaba, y contemplo las cara de preocupación y miedo en los ojos de sus amigos, bueno en todos no; algunos de ellos habían salido tras el rastro del maldito que le había inyectado su muerte; esa aguja llena de dolor, muerte y veneno.

Minutos antes, nunca creyó que el fútbol fuera de nuevo manchado por frías personas a las que solo les importaba ganar sin importarles hacer trampas, manipular gente a su antojo o incluso llegar a asesinar a alguien, él creía que todo eso se había quedado en el pasado y que con el paso de los años la gente aprendería que lo más importante no era ganar sino disfrutar de jugar al mejor deporte del mundo junto a tus compañeros e incluso contrincantes. Parece que se equivoco, en el mundo siempre habrá de todo: valientes y cobardes, los que siguen hacia delante aunque se caigan mil veces en el camino y los que se rinden con tan solo caer una vez, los que son amigos de verdad y los que manipulan, los que tienen fuerza de voluntad y los que siempre caen en la tentación, los que curan y los que hieren, las personas buenas y bondadosas, y las personas malas y sin sentimientos. Al parecer él se había topado con este último tipo de persona, mejor dicho con todos los tipos negativos de personas que he mencionado antes.

Quien lo iba a decir, como una persona que albergaba tanta bondad en el exterior podía ser un asqueroso asesino en el interior, al que lo único que le importaba era ganar, los había engañado a todos. Es verdad eso de que las apariencias engañan. Hace varias semanas lo conoció, era el entrenador y director del equipo con el que se iban a enfrentar en la final del mundial; el segundo mundial para Mark, lo esperaba con impaciencia desde hacía cuatro años, quien diría que eso no iba a ser la final del mundial, sino quizás, su final.

Se llevaban realmente bien, tanto los jugadores de un equipo como los de el otro. Su entrenador era buena persona, según parecía. Todos los días los visitaba, al principio creían que los estaba espiando pero luego se dieron cuenta de que no. Él los animaba todos los días y siempre les dedicaba una tierna e inofensiva sonrisa, nadie se imaginaba que detrás de ella se ocultara otra más escalofriante, macabra y llena de maldad.

Vino a visitar al Inazuma Japón un día antes del partido para desearles suerte o eso parecía. Se acerco a Mark y puso su mano sobre el hombro del mencionado, parecía que quería decir con este gesto que le deseaba suerte en el partido pero resulto que no era eso. Justo cuando creía que nadie la veía saco una enorme aguja y se la inyecto al portero en el cuello. A Mark no le dio tiempo ni ha gritar porque el veneno se adentro en su interior rápidamente y empezó a sentir como su sangre hervía y el dolor se iba acoplando por todos su cuerpo, esto hizo que cayera al suelo desplomado y paralizado por el dolor, no podía articular palabra alguna. Su agresor escondió la aguja lo más rápido que pudo y se agacho junto a Mark para hacer que pareciera que lo estaba ayudando, aunque él fuese el causante del sufrimiento del castaño. Aunque pensará que nadie le había visto cometer su crimen se equivocaba ya que el entrenador Travis y Jude vieron con detalle la escena, la lástima fue que a ninguno de los dos les dio tiempo a hacer nada para evitarlo. Los dos se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre el sangre fría que le había echo eso a Mark. Aunque ese astuto criminal se dio cuenta de ello a tiempo y salio de allí a toda prisa, seguido por Percy Travis y Jude Sharp . El equipo no sabia muy bien que hacer pero al ver al entrenador y al estratega del equipo salir corriendo detrás de ese individuo se percataron de la situación y de quien era el culpable de que su capitán se estuviera retorciendo en el suelo. Varios jugadores se unieron a la persecución, otros se quedaron junto a Mark, unos hacían todo lo que podían para ayudarlo otros solo se quedaron observando todo en estado de shock.

Y todo eso fue lo que paso antes de que Mark saboreara la afilada aguja clavarse en su piel como la garra de una temible fiera, antes de notar como el dolor del veneno avanzando por todo su cuerpo hacía que su corazón perdiera fuerza y que el ruido de sus latidos fueran disminuyendo como los rayos del sol cuando este esta a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte.

Mark contemplo a cada uno de sus amigos, todos intentaban ayudarlo y le gritaban para que se manteniera despierto. Sonrió con amargura, al parecer solo podía confiar en ellos y en su familia, la sonrisa fue sustituida por una mueca de dolor. A los pocos segundos vio y oyó como las luces de una ambulancia pitaban fuertemente mientras el vehículo se acercaba. Empezó a cerrar los ojos ya no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar luchando en contra del dolor y el sufrimiento, su vista se hizo borrosa antes de desmayarse del todo observo a sus amigos y el reflejo de la luz de la ambulancia sobre ellos, después de eso oscuridad.

Esta historia va a tener un final feliz y por otra parte un final injusto:

-En el final feliz: Atraparon al malo de esta historia y Mark consiguió sobrevivir gracias a los cuidados de los médicos, aunque tardó muchísimo en recuperarse.

-En final injusto: Aunque atraparon al malo y le condenaron a muchos años de prisión, este solo cumplió ¼ de su condena, y ahora ejerce de entrenador en un equipo infantil de fútbol, y por si eso fuera poco en su historial delictivo esta limpio no consta nada de su intento de asesinato.

Así es la justicia, es demasiado injusta, que se le va a hacer. Lo que quiero decirles con esta historia es que durante nuestra vida siempre nos encontraremos con: imbéciles, injusticias, malas personas …..etc. Aunque no nos guste nos tendremos que aguantar, e incluso pagar nosotros por algo que no hemos echo. Ya se que pensareis ahora mismo que los que os estoy contando es deprimente y que porque las personas malas nunca pagan, ante esto solo os puedo decir una frase, más bien un refrán:

Todo se paga en esta vida, aunque sea de una forma u otra siempre se paga...

**FIN **


End file.
